dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
A Mandark Cartoon
A Mandark Cartoon is the 14th episode of season 3 of Dexter’s Laboratory and the 57th episode overall, and aired on February 22, 2002. In this episode, Mandark schemes to get rid of Dexter. His morning rituals are done to the tune of his laugh. Synopsis Mandark plans another scheme to get rid of Dexter. Everything in this cartoon is to the tune of Mandark's trademark laugh. Plot Birds chirp to the rhythm of Mandark's laugh. Mandark wakes up because of his alarm clock beeping to the tune of his laugh. He wakes up laughing evilly and goes across the room yawning to the rhythm of his laugh. He gets in the shower and brushes himself in the beat of his laugh. He puts on his clothes to the rhythm of his laugh. He eats his cereal to the rhythm of his laugh. He chokes on his cereal to the rhythm of his laugh. He goes upstairs and brushes his teeth to the rhythm of his laugh, then he goes over to his room. He types in the password for his lab in the beat of his laugh. He builds a gun to kill Dexter with in the beat of his laugh. When the gun is done, he does his evil laugh. He rushes downstairs to go to Dexter's house to kill him with the gun but is stopped by Oceanbird who is tapping her bare foot impatiently in the beat of his laugh. He sadly walks over to the piano and uninterestedly plays it in the beat of his laugh. Later he is in Oceanbird's van, and she tries to start the van in the beat of his laugh. She drives him to Dexter's house. Mandark does his evil laugh. He gets out of the van and does his evil laugh. He does his evil laugh. He knocks on the door to the rhythm of his laugh. He cackles one last time, then he sees Dad driving Dexter away so that he is not home and he can't kill him. He cries to the rhythm of his laugh, gets back in the van and the episode ends. Appearances Characters Major Roles *Mandark (Non-Speaking) Minor Roles *Oceanbird (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Dad (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Dexter (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia *In this episode, it was revealed that Mandark did everything in the same pattern of his laugh. *It would seem odd that Oceanbird did not have any concerns of Mandark trying to destroy Dexter. As well as her helping him with it by driving him to his house. *This episode reveals that Mandark takes piano lessons. *Before Mandark entered his laboratory, he looked around to check if nobody was there which implies that it is a secret laboratory, however his laboratory is seen towering over his own home which would make it noticeable to people. **Or, it’s possible that he looked around first because he was going to make a gun in his laboratory. Cultural References *Mandark was seen eating Corn Flakes. Goofs/Errors *Mandark was seen getting a box of corn flakes and eating them even though his parents are both vegans and would never eat or even buy that. *Oceanbird appeared in this episode before her introduction episode A Boy Named Sue. This may have been because of the episodes being aired out of production order. *Oceanbird's hair color was a dark sunset orange in this episode. However, in the sister episode Mountain Mandark, her hair color was raspberry rose. Episode Connections *The vanity table with the bowl Mandark used to cut his hair from the episode "A Boy Named Sue" was seen in the background. *It was revealed that Mandark yawned in the same pattern of his laugh in this episode. This was continued in the episode Mountain Mandark. Production Notes *The reason Oceanbird appeared in this episode before the episode "A Boy Named Sue" was possibly because of the episodes being aired out of production order. *Although this episode aired on February 22, 2002, it was actually made in 2001 according to the credits. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:A Cartoon Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Mandark Category:Episodes Without Dee Dee Category:Episodes Without Mom